Various products and processes have been developed to improve and maintain oral health. For example, toothbrushes have been developed with varied bristle configurations and compositions. Toothbrushes also conventionally have been provided with additional cleaning implements such as tongue scrapers and “picks,” to offer varied oral cleaning capabilities. However, there remains a need in the art for improved implements capable of performing various cleaning tasks in the oral cavity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for effective oral care devices. This disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.